


Late Night Accident

by kissability



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissability/pseuds/kissability
Summary: Geoff Wigington, a self-admitted addict to just about everything, decides to take an unexpected trip to Houston as an escape from the repetitiveness of life. He's just there to visit friends and get a much-needed break, but he ends up meeting the love of his life along the way as well.This love of his life is everything; It's passionate, unbelievable, and so brief that he almost can't believe it happened at all.





	Late Night Accident

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning, i'm very proud of this. i've been talking about this on tumblr for a bit (everyparxsongisgay — lmao) and it's one of the best concepts i've ever had.
> 
> originally this was going to be a one-shot but i've decided to split it up into either two or three parts — haven't quite decided yet, but it was too long.
> 
> so, for now, have this. it's based on colombus, ohio by little brother.
> 
> trigger warnings  
> addiction/substance abuse issues  
> graphic description of blood/gore  
> overall general tw for sad shit

It’s four in the morning, and Geoff is sat on the sidewalk, facing the parking lot. He can feel the concrete digging into the heels of his hands, tiny rocks lodging into his thin skin, but he’s too drunk to mind. Not as drunk as usual, only eight drinks - A small amount for him, giving him a solid buzz. He’d self-decided that his tolerance was too high for someone who was only supposed to have access to alcohol for the past year, but in all honesty he was too  _ used  _ to the people around him, himself included, drinking to the point where their livers were destroyed at the age of thirty. That is, if they survived till thirty.

He wasn’t sure what he was doing in Houston, honestly. Two days ago he was sat in his San Diego apartment alone. Two days ago he did a few lines and decided he was going to fly to Houston to see old friends and take a break from life. All he’d done so far was drink and couch surf, with four days left of his knockoff vacation.

He swished around the quarter-full bottle of beer in his left hand before deciding to chug the rest, as he had nothing much to lose. He didn’t have any plans tonight besides drinking alone on the sidewalk outside of the bar he’d been in for the majority of the night. Eventually, the bar got boring and he knew nobody in the place, so he sat himself on the concrete and contemplated obscure  _ nothingness _ , alone.

He was alone, yes, at least until he showed up.

_ He  _ was the only thing to name the stranger because as stated, Geoff didn’t know them. Until they stood beside him on the sidewalk and stared down calmly, as if the two men were old friends who had drifted apart; Only, they weren’t. Geoff didn’t recognize him from anywhere, but somehow he carried a quickly-reacting warm feeling that could only be described as nostalgic without any intertwining past. It was instant, and Geoff liked it more than he’d admit out loud.

He hadn’t even spoke and somehow they already had chemistry.

“D’you, by chance, have a cigarette on you?” He asked, clearly bordering drunk as well. He had a wide, bright smile that suggested at him being easily entertained, as Geoff hadn’t even said a single word in response yet, but he was somehow beaming. Then again, maybe it was just the alcohol.“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a strange man sitting alone, cryptically chugging a beer as he ponders in an empty parking lot without a half-full pack of cigarettes in his front pocket.”

“How many of us are out there?” Geoff asked with a small smile, setting down his now empty beer bottle and fishing a pack of marlboros and a lighter out of his front pocket, just as the person had hypothesized. “Because I’ve gotta tell you, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a man in a light pink button up with I believe purple…  _ correct me if I’m wrong, the lighting isn’t exactly the best out here _ … hair and an enormous smile question said man for, of all things, a free cigarette.”

“What gives you the impression my positive, colorful ass  _ wouldn’t  _ ask a complete, mildly handsome stranger for a cigarette?” The guy questioned as Geoff handed him the tobacco along with his bright red lighter. He takes a hit before tossing back the lighter and tilting back his head, exhaling with a loud sigh. Geoff notices the way the brief fire lights up his face to reveal that he’s not too bad himself. He smiles before continuing, crouching all the way “You were right about the hair, by the way. Purple.”

Geoff shakes his head with a small smirk. “I’ve gotta say, I’m a little insulted by the term  _ mildly.  _ I think what you meant to say was  _ wildly _ . That, or you’re a liar.”

“I must be a liar, then.” The stranger says, toothy smile still present as inhales more of the cigarette. “Also, I’d never admit it to you, but you were right about your other assumption. I don’t smoke unless I’m drunk, ‘cause then I can’t feel them making me rot from the inside out. Oh shit, I just  _ did  _ admit that to you.” He snickered before pointing to himself with both hands, holding his cigarette awkwardly. “Like I said,  _ drunk.  _ Might as well admit the fact that you’re cute, too. Just let it  _ all  _ spill out, yeah?”

Geoff quirks up an eyebrow, and faces him a little. “Yeah.” He replies teasingly. “I’ve gotta say, you’re not too bad yourself.”

His eyes widen slightly, and another, more toned down smile finds it’s way onto his cheeks. “I’ve gotta ask, you  _ are  _ flirting with me, correct? ‘Cause sometimes it’s  _ real  _ hard to tell with straight boys. Especially straight  _ drunk  _ boys. God, those’re the _ worst.  _ I’m not one’a those, in case you were wondering.”

It’s the brunet’s turn to speak, and he does. “Your guess would be correct. You’re pretty insightful, clearly.”

“Nah, just drunk.” The stranger laughs to himself, but Geoff shares it with him. He takes another hit of the half-burnt cigarette. “Now that I know you’re into guys or at least into  _ me,  _ would it be too cheesy to pull out a pick-up line and ask if you come here often? Also, for the record, the name’s Awsten, Awsten Knight. AKA your  _ Knight  _ in shining armor, ha!”

Geoff lets out a laugh. A real, genuine laugh. He shakes his head playfully before stealing the cigarette out of  _ Awsten’s  _ hands, causing him to make an exaggerated grumpy face. Geoff’s smile stayed in place. “To answer your question, Awsten  _ Knight-In-Shining-Armor,  _ I do  _ not  _ come here often, as I live all the way in California. I’m here to see some friends and get a change of scenery, if that’s alright with you.”

“As long as one of the sights you’re here to see is my bedroom, I’m  _ plenty _ welcome to your tourist ways.” Awsten responded, snatching the cigarette back, in turn earning an interesting facial expression from Geoff.

Geoff was taken aback, both from the thievery and Awsten’s comment. “Well you’re rather forward, huh?”

Awsten looks over at him with a smirk. “Maybe you’re just backwards.”

“And maybe _ you’re _ drunk.” Geoff counteracts. “Wouldn’t want any regrets tomorrow morning, now would we?”

The purple-haired man put out the cigarette on the sidewalk, crushing it softly between his fingers and focusing on the flame dying out before sharing a slightly sultry glance with Geoff. “I’m not that drunk. I just needed an excuse to talk to you, and an excuse for how bad I am at flirting. I’m sober enough to drive. As in, drive us to my apartment.”

“I’m listening...”

“Don’t. Just shut up and kiss me.” Awsten smiled widely, and before he could say or do anything else, Geoff leaned in and attempted to kiss him, but instead pressed his lips against Awsten’s gums awkwardly. Awsten laughed it off, kissing back properly and lighting off fireworks in his stomach.

“I meant once my mouth was closed, _ duh _ .”

“Yeah,  _ you’re _ the one who needs an excuse for being bad at this shit.”

\------

Geoff has not had one moment in the past three days where he hasn’t thought about Awsten.

It sounds aggressive, but it’s true. Too true, and he’s maybe  _ too  _ dysfunctional. It’s not like they met once, had the best sex of Geoff’s life and stopped talking. The only time they aren’t texting each other is when one of them is asleep, or when Geoff’s so fucked up he can’t type all that properly.

Zakk, one of the friends he’s been crashing with since he got to Houston is saying that he’s being a little obsessive. Yeah, okay, he can see where that’s coming from but Awsten is already like a breath of fresh air. They’re seeing each other in an hour and Geoff isn’t even sure if he’s  _ real.  _ Maybe he was more drunk the other night than he’d originally thought, and maybe he’s in a constant state of hallucination because he really would believe that Awsten is just too perfect to be real.

He’s getting ahead of himself, he  _ knows  _ that. He knows that he’s getting these waves of emotions too quickly, he knows that if his body keeps producing this overload of chemicals now he’ll practically  _ drain  _ them at an inconvenient time in the future, but he can’t help it. He can’t help the fact that (the hopefully real) Awsten is  _ extremely  _ attractive, and overly charming, and he’s so sweet and he genuinely  _ likes  _ Geoff, too. He  _ likes  _ him, at least enough to let him fuck him and keep talking to him for days afterwards and enough to want to see him  _ again.  _ Like, almost  _ now  _ again, as in he’s on his way to the bar a half hour early because he’s going to need a few drinks before he can properly prepare himself to see whatever Awsten would be considered to him personally, again.

What  _ was  _ Awsten to him, anyways? He couldn’t have been considered a complete stranger, because they not only slept together but they had  _ conversations  _ as well, but they hadn’t talked enough to be considered friends, at least by Geoff’s standards. Then again, they  _ were  _ about to hang out together, just the two of them, which is something that friends normally did. However, Geoff also had somewhat of a middle school-type crush on him, so that added a whole other emotion to the mix.

 

They were… acquaintances. Acquaintances was the only way to truly describe what he and Awsten had, because there was no other word to describe whatever middle ground they had between them. There wasn’t really a dictionary-defined word for two people who got along a little too well despite knowing very minimal about each other, who also had sex once, which one (or both members) couldn’t seem to forget.

So, it appeared that as soon as Awsten walked into the bar, Geoff’s eyes couldn’t keep themselves off of his  _ acquaintance.  _

His hair appeared to be as fluffy as the last time they’d met, but this time it was a bit tamed by what Geoff would assume was hairspray. He was wearing a light grey t-shirt style button up with small, pastel pink roses on them and he wore black skinny jeans that clung to his legs tightly, to the point where Geoff was unsure as to how he walked as easily as he did. His lips, although slightly chapped, were covered a thick layer of chapstick that almost resembled lipgloss. Almost.

He was gorgeous, plain and simple. Geoff, well, he was unbelievably fond of him. He held his head high and he was proud, of what, Geoff wasn’t sure, but he wanted to discover exactly where his constant aura of confidence was derived from. 

Awsten spotted him almost immediately, and in all honesty, Geoff wasn’t sure how. He felt average in comparison, as he presented himself simply, in his v-neck and jeans he looked like every other guy in this shitty bar. The most interesting aspect of his appearance today was from a bright white paint stain on his left shoulder, left there from his friend from high school who was really into painting. The fact that he still  _ wore  _ clothes from high school spoke volumes, and Geoff couldn’t help but feel like he blended in. His clothing was dull, and his hair and facial features were no different.

Geoff realized something in this moment. 

All his life, he’d never felt the need to stand out. He was fine being hidden in the shadows, content with looking like everyone else, but when he was around Awsten, he felt this unforgiving, vigorous need to  _ be seen. _

It was refreshing, to say the least. When Awsten came to the edge of the bar and sat beside him, ordering a vodka tonic, Geoff couldn’t help but just stare, mindlessly. His profile was lit up by the backlight of the bar as he spoke with the bartender, letting out a small laugh. The brunet didn’t even care that he was playing a simple game of hard to get with him, because he simply had an aura that was indescribable.

Geoff could’ve sat there and watched Awsten all night, studying his movements and all of the little things about him. From the way he tapped the heels of his feet against the barstool to the way he tucked his tongue between his teeth when he wasn’t sure what to say or do.

Key word; Could’ve. He didn’t, because as soon as Awsten turned his head to where the two could properly lock eyes, Geoff leaned forward and grabbed Awsten by the collar, pulling him in for a kiss. Awsten’s hands moved to roam around the upper half of Geoff’s body, and Geoff moved his hand to the back of Awsten’s neck, and  _ boy, _ was this a greeting Geoff could get used to.

Once Awsten’s vodka tonic was done, they pulled away softly and Geoff apologized to the bartender, who likely could’ve given less of a shit. Awsten, on the other hand just reached out his hand delicately to take a sip of his drink. He turned to look at Geoff once more, smiling beyond the glass. Once he pulled the drink away from his lips, he spoke teasingly, a blush forming on his cheeks.

“Hey,  _ stranger _ .”

From there, the night was some strange kind of magic.

In the past few hours, Geoff had downed a few drinks, and Awsten had done the same on a smaller scale. They’d danced, they’d told stories, they played pool, and ultimately ended up in the same place as where they’d began the night: Sitting at the bar, talking and cracking jokes.

“...So, yeah. My parents fucking  _ murdered  _ my turtle and didn’t even bother to tell me until recently.  _ Thanks _ , mom and dad.” Awsten finished, resting an elbow on the countertop. Even after them bouncing from area to area, topic to topic, Awsten still didn’t appear to be anywhere close to exhausted. It was amazing, the stamina that he carried. 

“That’s…  _ wow.  _ Brutal.” Geoff responded with a smile, glancing down at his lap before looking up again. Tonight… was good. It was going amazingly, in all honesty. Awsten was…  _ amazing.  _ Geoff had to remind himself that this was probably going to be temporary, though. This is something he’d mess up in time, no matter how well it was going at this point in time.

Awsten shook his head, smiling along with him. “I’m over it now. Well, mostly. Now, it’s your turn. Give me all you got.”

“All I’ve got?” Geoff quirked an eyebrow, taking a sip of his whiskey. This was his chance to mess up everything  _ before  _ he got attached. “Do you mean that, or is this still just small talk?”

Awsten leaned inwards a bit, adjusting himself to where he could get comfortable. “I mean it. Go. I don’t scare easy.”

Geoff stared at him with a blank face. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but this is my eighth drink tonight, and I’m barely buzzed. It’s because I’ve been drinking since I was fourteen and now I can’t stop. I’ve also been addicted to cocaine since I was sixteen. It’s an expensive habit, but it’s how I work.”

Awsten nodded, taking another sip of his own drink. He does the thing where he taps his heels against the barstool. “Alright. Is that all?”

“No, seriously. I grew up in foster care and one day when I was a sophomore in high school, one of the older kids in the group home asked if I wanted to do a line and I said yes. I said yes  _ way  _ more than I should’ve, but I’ve never been one to use the word  _ no  _ lightly.” The brunet’s eyes narrowed in Awsten’s direction. “I don’t know, we’re honestly practically strangers, but I figure if we were to ever be more, you’d have to know I have a dependency on coke and I can’t go to sleep at night until I’m wasted. I  _ am  _ trying to stop, or at least cut down, but it’s not easy. It’s not a joke, either.”

Awsten rolls his eyes, and he’s casual. Too casual. If his tongue weren’t between his teeth, Geoff would’ve thought maybe he was careless. However, someone who doesn’t care shouldn’t have to think that heavily about their response. “I never said it was. I told you, I don’t scare easily. I can deal with whatever curveballs you’re planning to throw in my direction. I have, however, dealt with a  _ lot  _ of assholes in my life. Those’re the one thing I really just  _ can’t  _ deal with. Are you an asshole? If so, make it clear before I get involved with you because I’ve wasted my time on too many.”

“That’s fair, I guess.” Geoff said in response, nodding his head. He smirks before downing a shot that he’d had waiting for him on the counter. He sighs loudly before continuing. He’s filled with a rush of adrenaline, because Awsten actually seems to  _ like  _ him. He doesn’t care.  _ He doesn’t care _ . “Warning, though. I am an asshole.  _ Theoretically speaking _ , though, I’d never treat you wrong.”

“At least you’re an honest asshole. I know we’ve only known each other a few days, but can I just say that I don’t want it to be theoretical?”

“You can.  _ That is _ , if you agree to a real, genuine, wholesome date with me tomorrow morning, before I leave for California.”  
“I  _ think  _ I can manage that.”


End file.
